ALL BECAUSE OF YOU
by Akky Souma
Summary: Como Ayame e Mine se conheceram e como começou um grande amor
1. Chapter 1

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capitol 1- Little Miss Sorrow**

Ayame tinha acabado de abrir sua loja de roupas. Tinha decidido anda no ultimo ano de colégio que queria se dedicar à costura. Sabia que seus pais seriam contra, mas isso não lhe importava muito, nunca fora motivo de orgulho para eles, ao contrário, sempre fora ignorado. Nascera possuído pelo espírito da serpente no zodíaco chinês e isso fora motivo de desprezo por parte dos pais. Tudo tinha piorado com o nascimento do irmão mais novo, Yuki, que também era amaldiçoado, mas era possuído pelo espírito do rato, e isso rendeu prestigio e pode aos pais, que praticamente o venderam para o patriarca em troca de dinheiro, de poder. Ayame pouco se importava com o irmão que sofria nas mãos de Akito. Na verdade, sua personalidade egocêntrica o impedia de se importar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo.

Assim que havia terminado o colégio decidiu que ia morar sozinho e fora da sede, e dessa forma, saiu de casa sem se quer pedir permissão aos pais ou muito menos a Akito, também pouco se importava com o que eles iam dizer, ele era livre demais para se deixar prender por alguém.

Decidira-se por cursar faculdade de estilismo, não sonhava em ser um estilista ou algo parecido; apenas tinha o desejo ardente de criar, criar com suas próprias mãos; queria fabricar, bordar, costurar peças de roupas únicas que iriam satisfazer os mais diversos tipos de clientes.

Desde os tempos de colégio, os maravilhosos cabelos prateados de Ayame enlouqueciam as garotas; na faculdade não era diferente, entretanto, ele continuava agindo da mesma forma; frio, indiferente, misterioso...

Após se formar na faculdade, Ayame decidiu por abrir uma loja e se dedicar a costura. Suas roupas começaram a fazer sucesso, logo a loja aumentou e ele sentiu a necessidade de arranjar uma assistente.

Colocou uma placa na porta da loja pedindo por uma auxiliar habilidosa em corte, costura e bordado e que fosse simpática. Várias garotas apareceram se candidatando para a vaga, mas Ayame era exigente demais e nenhuma delas parecia atender aos seus requisitos.

Já no final do dia quando ele está praticamente desistindo, adentra uma garota usando um lindo vestido branco bordado com flores, sorridente e radiante. Ayame olha para a garota hipnotizado.

'She had those magic eyes ( ela tinha aqueles olhos mágicos)

You could see from miles around ( que você podia ver de longe)

She wore her Summer dresses bright ( ela vestia seus vestidos brilhantes)

Quiet like the sun ( quietos como o sol)

She always came in colours ( ela sempre vinha em cores)

All smiles and daffodils ( toda sorrisos e narcisos)

She let her hair down in the breeze ( ela deixava seus cabelos soltos ao vento)- Little Miss Sorrow- Roxette

A garota apesar de não parecer bela e de se esconder por traz dos óculos, tem um sorriso que ilumina todo seu rosto e contagia a todos; ela adentra a loja irradiando alegria e entusiasmo. Ayame não diz nada,continua hipnotizado olhando para ela, nem precisa entrevista-la para ter certeza de que é ela a assistente que ele procurava; dispensa todas as outras candidatas e se ajoelha diante dela

- M´Lady, a Senhorita está contratada. Ayame Souma muito prazer.

Ela olha para ele e sorri- Mine Kuramae a seu dispor.

- Venha até minha sala para acertarmos os detalhes- diz todo alegre puxando a garota pela mão.

E desse dia em diante os dois passaram a trabalhar juntos. Mine era como Ayame, alegre, cheia de vida e os dois pareciam se entender perfeitamente e juntos, na mesma sintonia, eram capazes de criarem os mais belos trajes. Um parecia entender perfeitamente o que o outro sentia ou desejava apenas pelo olhar, sem a necessidade de que palavras fossem ditas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Sombras de um passado**

Ayame e Mine trabalharam em harmonia na loja por muito tempo... Ayame sentia que não conseguiria viver mais viver sem a sua ajudante, eles haviam se tornado muito próximos um do outro. Mine parecia ser igual Ayame, não tinha ninguém, falava pouco da família e apesar de estar sempre de bom humor, as vezes aparecia uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar, mas ele tinha decidido não lhe perguntar nada sobre sua vida particular, não gostaria de que a garota viesse a perguntar sobre a sua vida particular. Dessa forma, conversando apenas sobre assuntos profissionais; os dois se entendiam perfeitamente bem e muitas vezes após fecharem a loja saiam para passear ou jantar juntos, já que os dois não tinham para onde ir nem com quem sair.

Um certo dia Ayame entra na loja e Mine vem até ele toda sorridente fazer com que ele experimente um sobretudo que ela acabara de fazer com suas próprias mãos para ele. Ela faz ele vestir a roupa animada e fica esperando o comentário dele, mas ele esta serio, não tem um sorriso no rosto e seu olhar está triste.

- Senhor Ayame, aconteceu alguma coisa?- pergunta ela preocupada

- Não, não se preocupe... o sobretudo ficou lindo – diz sem entusiasmo

- Aconteceu alguma coisa sim, seu olhar está triste, não vejo seu sorriso- insiste ela.

Ayame não diz nada, esta realmente triste e abatido. Mine vai ate a porta da loja e coloca a plaquinha de fechado.

- Pronto chéfis, agora porque não me conta o que aconteceu?? Eu estou aqui para te ouvir- diz olhando nos olhos dele, puxa ele pelas mãos e faz ele se sentar no sofá, senta-se próxima dele.

Ayame olha nos olhos dela, se sente confiante e decide se abrir com ela- Eu fui visitar meu irmão...

- Quer dizer que o Senhor tem um irmão?- pergunta ela

- Sim, 10 anos nos separam...Quando ele nasceu meus pais passaram a me rejeitar mais ainda e só tinham olhos para ele. Eu estava cheio da família e de tudo e Yuki naquela época era indiferente para mim, ele não significava nada para mim, absolutamente nada...

' Eu ainda me lembro a minha crueldade, a minha falta de sensibilidade daquela vez que ele veio até mim me estendeu sua mão trêmula me pedindo ajuda, eu sequer lhe dei atenção ... desviei-me dele sem hesitar, como ele poderia se esquecer, não é? Naquela época ele não me despertava emoção nenhuma em mim, nem afeto e nem desprezo, nada...Porém quando me pus a imaginar como seria se fosse ele quem me tratasse da mesma forma , pela primeira vez descobri o que é estar com medo. Pela primeira vez senti o peso da tristeza dele, o peso da minha indiferença..' ( furuba volume 6)

- Quando fui procurar meu irmão hoje...e eu recebi em troca a indiferença... hoje eu estava estendendo minhas mãos para ele e estava sedo ignorado...

Mine acaricia o rosto dele e apenas o observa em silencio...Então ele deita a cabeça no colo dela e chora em silencio. A garota não diz nada, apenas acaricia os cabelos dele e espera que ele termine.

- Não se preocupe- começa um tempo depois- nunca é tarde para mudar, nunca é tarde para tentar reconquistar seu irmão. Você tem apenas que ser sincero com ele, como foi agora comigo. Eu vou te ajudar a reconquistar seu irmão - sorri

Ayame a olha e se perde no sorriso dela- eu não sei o que faria sem você- sorri, meio triste mas sorri...

Ela acaricia o rosto dele- já que fechei a loja mais cedo, vamos ver o pôr do sol no parque?

Apesar de não estar muito animado, ele decide acompanha-la. A garota cheia de vida, sorri e passeia alegre puxando ele pelas mãos em direção a beira do lago no parque.

- Veja, não é lindo!!- diz ela entusiasmada olhando o sol se pôr.

Mas Ayame não olha para o sol e sim para ela. Ele a acha maravilhosa sob a luz do sol e se perde no encanto dela, tem vontade de agarra-la ali e beija-la, mas não sabe se ela o aceitaria e também tinha o segredo, mas seu coração não era nem um pouco racional, estava completamente apaixonado pela garota.

" I could stay in this moment forever( eu podia ficar nesse momento pra sempre)

I could reach every star in the sky ( eu poderia alcançar cada estrela no seu)

I could lose myself when I look into your eyes ( eu poderia me perder em você quando olho nos seus olhos)- All because of you- Blackmore's night

- Mine – ele a chama

A garota olha para ele, percebe o brilho no olhar dele e que ele está sorrindo- Vejo que o senhor está melhor.

- Não me chame assim, me chame apenas de Ayame- sorri e acaricia o rosto dela

Ela se aproxima dele para abraça-lo, mas ele a impede.

- O que houve?? – diz meio insegura- fiz algo que não deveria? Desculpe-me – desvia o olhar

Ele acaricia novamente o rosto dela- Não, só não sei se você iria gostar do que ia ver se me abraçasse.

Ela olha sem entender.

- Um dia, quando você estiver pronta, eu te conto meu maior segredo- acaricia de novo o rosto dela- vamos tomar um sorvete?- diz se animando e voltando ao seu bom humor habitual.

A garota enxuga uma lágrima que teimava em cair- Sim

Ele olha nos olhos dela- porque chora?? Agora fui eu quem fiz algo que não deveria fazer?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça, mas seu coração se entristece com o medo de ser rejeitada de novo.

Ayame pega na mão dela e os dois vão juntos tomar sorvete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – One little kiss**

Nos dias que se seguem Mine procura se manter um pouco afastada do Ayame ainda insegura com o abraço impedido, pensando no que tria de errado em abraça-lo, também temia pela rejeição dele. Ayame também observava a garota de longe, triste, estava completamente apaixonado por ela, mas ela não o aceitaria, não se descobrisse seu segredo.

Um certo dia, algum tempo depois, eles estavam indo embora a pé e conversavam animadamente sobre a coleção outono-inverno. Esfriara de repente e ele não estava agasalhado o suficiente; caminhava rápido ao lado dela tremendo de frio e com medo de se transformar diante dela.

Começa a cair uma garoa fina quando eles estavam há duas quadras da casa de Ayame, e então acontece o que ele mais temia, ela não agüenta e acaba se transformando diante dela.

A garota olha assustada ao ver as roupas dele no chão, ao ver que Ayame desaparecera e em seu lugar tinha uma serpente branca.

Ela se desespera- roupas, uma serpente... onde está o Ayame?? Socorro!!

- Calma Mine, sou eu- diz a serpente

Mine se ajoelha diante da serpente reconhecendo a voz- Chéfis, é você?? O que houve??- desesperada- o senhor Ayame se transformou em uma serpente.

- Mine, se acalme, vamos até minha casa que eu te explico o que aconteceu. Minha casa fica há 2 quarteirões daqui, mas agora estou morrendo de frio, posso me aquecer em você? E, por favor, leve minhas roupas.

Mine parece um pouco atemorisada com o pedido dele mas faz que sim com a cabeça.

Ayame sobe pelas pernas dela, entra dentro do vestido dela colocando só a cabeça para fora.

- Seu corpo está quentinho- diz ele- vou lhe guiar até minha casa, não se preocupe

A garota cora sem graça- e você está gelado.

Ele só ri. Ela caminha em silencio até chegarem na casa dele. A casa dele é uma casa tradicional feita de madeira contendo apenas um andar. Na frente tem um bonito jardim com flores.

- Mine, pegue a chave no bolso do meu sobretudo e pode entrar

Mine pega a chave, abre a porta, retira os sapatos e entra, depara-se com uma sala grande e confortável. Em um canto tem um sofá confortável com bonitas almofadas e no outro canto uma mesa quadrada onde são servidas as refeições. A mesa fica perto da porta de correr que dá para o jardim. Ela fica meia constrangida de ir entrando na casa dele assim

- Não se preocupe – diz ele- as empregadas não devem estar em casa ainda, sente-se e fique a vontade, não costumo atacar damas indefesas não – diz ele saindo de dentro das vestes dela e indo se acomodar em uma almofada.

Ela senta na beirada do sofá ainda confusa. Não demora muito tempo para que ele volte a forma humana completamente nu. Mine leva imediatamente as mãos no rosto cobrindo os olhos. Ele termina de se vestir, vai ate ela, se ajoelha e retira as mãos do rosto dela.

- Pronto, eu já me vesti- olha nos olhos dela- A família Souma é amaldiçoada. Por centenas de anos a família Souma tem sido possuída pelos mesmos animais que fazem parte do zodíaco chinês. E nós sempre nos transformamos quando somos abraços por alguém do sexo oposto ou quando estamos fracos, mas sempre voltamos ao normal um tempo depois. Eu sou o possuído pelo espírito da serpente e sou muito sensível à variações de temperatura por isso me transformei agora a pouco... e teria me transformado quando você quis me abraçar no parque.

Ela olha para ele ainda confusa

- Sei que tudo isso deve parecer estranho e assustador, se você quiser ir embora, pode ir. Sei que deve estar sentindo medo e nojo de mim, e eu não a culpo.

- Não- diz ela acariciando o rosto dele- só estou confusa, tudo me parece estranho, mas o senhor fica fofo como serpente, só não gosto muito da idéia de o senhor ficar entrando dentro da minha roupa.

Ele sorri e também acaricia o rosto dela- saiba que tem um corpo belo e sua pele é macia e delicada.

A garota cora violentamente e desvia o olhar.

Ele vira o rosto dela na direção dele novamente e a olha nos olhos- quer dizer que não sentiu nojo de mim então??

- Não, não me importo com sua maldição, não faz diferença para mim e não diminui o que eu sinto por você- diz sustentando o olhar.

' Ayame: Eu não tenho nenhuma evidencia sólida de que posso te fazer feliz, mas se eu disser que eu te amo, você acabaria desaparecendo da minha vida?

Mine: Eu decidirei minha própria felicidade. Eu não irei desaparecer. Estou feliz com você e quero ficar aqui para sempre. Eu não posso fazer isso?

Ayame: graças a Deus, eu estava com tanto medo que eu fosse rejeitado' ( Furuba capitulo 110- muito kawaii)

Ayame se aproxima dela e toca levemente os lábios dela com os seus e então a beija enquanto lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, sentia-se feliz e aliviado por ser aceito pela mulher que ele ama, desde a primeira vez que a viu.

A garota olha nos olhos dele e enxuga as lágrimas. Nisso as empregadas adentram a sala.

-Okaerinasai Sr Ayame- dizem elas

- Tadaima- responde ele- Essa é minha assistente Mine Kureame, ela ficará para o jantar.

As empregas cumprimentam a garota e se retiram para preparem o jantar

- Vamos – diz Ayame puxando a garota pelas mãos- venha conhecer meu jardim.

Ele a leva para os jardins no fundo da casa. Lá também existem varias flores de todas as formas e cores e uma fonte no meio do jardim. Mine olha animada para as flores e corre em direção a fonte. Ele sorri ao ver a alegria contagiante dela e a segue lentamente. Ao pararem na fonte ele a puxa pela mão, aproxima seu rosto do dela, olha no fundo dos seus olhos e a beija novamente.

- Mine, precisamos conversar ainda- ele a olha sério- você não pode contar para ninguém do meu segredo nem para seus pais ou para suas amigas. Se você quiser contar que estamos juntos tudo bem, mas não pode contar meu segredo. Alem disso, ninguém da minha família pode saber que estamos juntos e tão pouco que você sabe meu segredo. Portanto diante do Hatori, Shigure, ou meu irmão você é apenas minha assistente. Desculpe esconder nossa relação, mas eu estou fazendo isso para te proteger, Akito-san não pode saber de você.

- Quem é Akito-san?

- É o patriarca de nossa família, Akito é para nós possuídos o que há mais próximo do divino. Akito é o Deus, quem domina e rege nossas almas e a quem fizemos a promessa de ficarmos juntos para sempre. Akito leva essa promessa muito a sério e impede que nós nos relacionemos seja com pessoas de fora, seja entre nós mesmos. As pessoas que desobedeceram pagaram por isso. Se Akito descobrir sobre nós, você terá sua memória apagada. E eu não quero perder o que é mais importante na minha vida, não quero que você me esqueça- acaricia o rosto dela.

- Eu não me importo de esconder nossa relação. Para mim a coisa mais importante é você-sorri

- Arigato. Entretanto tenho certas obrigações diante da família, como visitar Akito com frequência e participar das festividades da família.

- Não me importo também é só não me trair com ela- diz Mine

- Como você sabe que Akito é uma garota se eu não te disse?

- E não é?- pergunta ela- pelo jeito que você falou dela, e pelas atitudes ciumentas, mulheres agem assim- explica ela naturalmente

- Sim, esse é outro segredo da família, Akito foi criada como garoto pela mãe. Alem de mim, Shigure, Hatori e Kureno também sabem.Mas não se preocupe, Akito-san nunca me despertou nenhum interesse, e também, Shigure, meu melhor amigo, ama ela. Minhas visitas são apenas formais, eu vou lá, lhe ofereço meu chá e lhe faço um pouco de companhia, apenas isso. Em troca eu tenho a minha liberdade. Meu coração pertence a você desde o primeiro instante em que eu te vi.

A garota sorri, se aproxima dele e o beija novamente.

' Never did I believe there could be such hapiness ( nunca acreditei que pudesse existir tamanha felicidade)

Feels like nothing on Earth ( parece que nada na Terar começou com apenas um beijo)

I could stay in this moment forever ( podia ficar aqui para sempre)

I could reach every star in the sky ( eu podia tocar cada estrela no seu)

I could lose myself when I look into your eyes ( eu poderia me perder quando eu olho nos seus olhos)

Is this happening? Is this fantasy? ( isso está acontecendo? Isso é fantasia?)

All my dreams coming true all because of you ( todos os meus sonhos se tornando realidade por causa de você) ' ( all because of you- Blackmore´s Night)

Um tempo depois uma das empregadas aparece dizendo que o jantar esta servido.

Os dois adentram a casa de mãos dadas e conversam alegremente durante o jantar. Após o jantar ele se oferece para acompanha-la ate sua casa mas ela recusa.

- Ela me esconde alguma coisa, o que será?- pensa ele enquanto vê a silhueta dela desaparecer na rua escura.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4- Secrets

**CAPITULO 4- Secrets **

Naquela noite Ayame praticamente não dorme. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido ao mesmo tempo, o beijo, a aceitação; tinha tudo sido maravilhoso, mas ele sabia que a garota lhe escondia algum segredo e ele não conseguia imaginar o que podia ser.

No dia seguinte ele aguarda a garota na porta da loja com um rosa vermelha na mão. Ela sorri e vem correndo até ele, mas resiste ao impulso de abraça-lo.

Ele sorri e lhe beija delicadamente nos lábios- Hoje não iremos trabalhar, hoje é domingo mesmo, vamos passear em algum lugar, venha comigo- e antes que ela tenha ao menos tempo para lhe dizer sim ele a puxa suavemente pela mão.

- Para onde estamos indo??- pergunta ela sendo arrastada

- Surpresa- responde ele arrastando ela.

Caminham cerca de 15 minutos até que chegam em um parque. Ela olha animada para as flores

- Aqui é muito bonito não é??- diz ele. Se aproxima dela e a beija apaixonadamente.

- Sim- diz ela fugindo dele e se escondendo por entre as árvores.

Ele caminha lentamente até ela e a procura por entre as árvores. Então a surpreende, sem querer ela o abraça e ele se transforma.

- Gomenasai- diz ela meio desesperada

Ayame ri- Não se preocupe... vamos aproveitar e vamos conversar..

Ela olha sério para ele- O que houve?

Mas antes que ele possa responder ele volta ao normal, começa a se vestir rapidamente.

- Hahahaha, desculpe- diz ele rindo dela toda embaraçada- o tempo para voltarmos ao normal varia. Mas então, quero conversar sério com você.- ele acaricia o rosto dela e a olha nos olhos- Mine, quem é você?

- Como assim? Eu já te disse meu nome, quantos anos eu tenho, onde eu estudei, onde eu moro, meu telefone

- O endereço e o número de telefone não existem, eu fui atrás para averiguar.

Ela o olha triste- Não confiou em mim, não confiou no que eu te disse.

Ele olha para ela- não é isso, mas eu sei que você me esconde alguma coisa, e eu queria saber o que me esconde, eu queria te ajudar como você me ajudou- diz ele docemente- quem você é, não vai mudar meus sentimentos, mas eu quero te ajudar, eu sei que você sofre de alguma forma, eu já te vi chorando escondida, porque não se abre para mim?? Não é tão difícil fazer isso.

Mas ela sai correndo antes que ele possa terminar. Ele se levanta e corre atrás dela, ele a alcança e a puxa levemente pela mão.

- Mine espere.. me desculpe- se ajoelha diante dela

A garota olha para ele com lágrimas nos olhos

- Tudo bem se não quiser me contar, tudo bem se for algo sério, eu não me importo, eu te amo mesmo não sabendo nada da sua vida – ele se levanta, enxuga as lagrimas dela e a beija.

Aproveitam o restante da tarde no parque e tentam esquecer o incidente, mas Ayame não consegue esquecer isso, apesar de não importar para ele, ele ainda não desistiu de tentar descobrir o que ela esconde dele.

Entretanto ele decidiu não mais interrogá-la sobre isso. Ia chegar o momento em que ela se sentiria confiante para se abrir com ele como ele se sentiu para se abrir com ela.

Os dias que se passavam era como um sonho para eles. A felicidade e o amor estavam estampadados no rosto dos dois para quem quiser ver e por mais que eles tentassem esconder, todos já desconfiavam. Shigure e Hatori viviam tentando persuadir Ayame a contar alguma coisa mas ele mudava de assunto completamente e enrolava os dois.

Já faziam 6 meses que eles estavam juntos. Tinha chegado o aniversário de Mine e Ayame tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela. Ele tinha pedido para que ela se arrumasse e viesse ate a casa dele pois eles sairiam para jantar.

Eram 8 hora da noite quando Mine toca a campainha da casa dele. Ayame vai todo feliz atende-la, esta usando um quimono azul celeste com serpentes bordadas em branco e os cabelos presos em uma trança. A garota está usando um vestido escuro e está com os cabelos presos em duas tranças.

Ayame a olha e a beija- feliz aniversário!! Entre!!

Mine entra na casa e observa um clima todo aconchegante na sala: flores na mesinha, velas acesas e um cheiro maravilhoso de comida.

- O jantar já está quase pronto, eu mesmo estou preparando o seu jantar de aniversário- sorri- Essa é a minha surpresa para você. Um jantar preparado pelas minhas belas mãos. Mas... hum... você precisa usar uma roupa mais adequada, venha comigo...

Ayame fecha a porta e vai puxando a garota pelo braço em direção ao seu quarto. Em cima da cama tem um quimono, Ayame entrega para ela o quimono.

- Pronto, quero que você vista isso para mim, costurei especialmente para você. Quer ajudar para se vestir?

Ela sorri com lágrimas nos olhos- Não precisa, eu mesma me visto..

Sorri- então estarei te esperando na sala com o jantar já servido.

Ele sai do quarto fechando a porta mas não resiste a tentação de espiá-la se trocando.

Mine termina de se vestir e vai até a sala, Ayame já está sentado diante da mesa esperando ela, o jantar também já está servido. Ele se levanta totalmente hipnotizado com ela, se aproxima lentamente. Ela esta usando um quimono azul celeste, da mesma cor que o dele com flores bordadas em branco e um cinto branco amarrado na cintura.

- Você ficou linda com esse quimono, mas faltou uma coisa- sorri e começa a soltar o cabelo dela e desfazer as tranças- fica muito mais bela assim. Venha o jantar já está servido.

Pega nas mãos dela e a leva até a mesa. Na mesa há flores, uma vela acesa e um barquinho com comidas típicas. A garota começa a se servir enquanto olha diretamente nos olhos dele, ela tem lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que houve? – pergunta ele- a comida está tão ruim assim?

Ela ri- não, é que eu nunca tive um aniversário como esse

Ele acaricia o rosto dela- pois daqui para frente terá vários aniversários como esse- sorri.

Agora comem em silêncio. Ayame não consegue tirar os olhos dela, esta completamente apaixonado por ela. Terminam o jantar, Ayame se levanta e senta-se ao lado dela

- Eu tenho uma outra surpresa para você- sorri, tira uma caixinha de dentro do quimono e entrega a ela

- O que é isso?- pergunta pegando a caixinha

- Abra e veja se gosta, escolhi especialmente para você.

Ela sorri e abre a caixinha, dentro tem um colar em ouro branco em forma de coração- é lindo, adorei, coloca em mim??-diz toda entusiasmada

Ayame pega o colar e coloca no pescoço dela, assim que termina começa a beijar o seu pescoço, então sobe e lhe beija suavemente os lábios, leva a mão e a cintura dela e aperta. Mine não oferece resistência e ainda reage ao toque dele. Ele a puxa pela mão e leva ela até seu quarto, coloca ela sentada na sua cama, leva a mão ate o cinto do quimono dela e começa a abri-lo enquanto olha nos olhos dela

- Mine, você quer isso mesmo? Porque se você não quiser não precisa fazer só porque estamos aqui ou só por minha causa. Eu não fiz você vir até aqui por isso.

Ela nada responde, apenas o beija apaixonadamente.

- Só não se esqueça que não pode ma abraçar- ri

Então ele termina de abrir o quimono dela e coloca a mão por dentro, acaricia os seios dela enquanto volta a beija-la. Termina de despir a garota e se despe também. Contempla o corpo nu da garota.

- Você é linda- sussurra no ouvido dela- e eu te amo...

Começa a amá-la tomando o cuidado para não abraça-la, se entregam um ao outro. Após fazerem amor deitam nus um ao lado do outro. Ayame tem lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela se vira de lado e limpa as lagrimas dele- O que houve?

- Queria poder te abraçar- sorri e acaricia o rosto dela.

- Não se preocupe, um dia você poderá- ela sorri e se deita ao lado dele.

Ayame deita de bruços e passa o braço por cima dela, puxa uma coberta para cobri-los e aproxima o rosto bem perto do dela. Não demora muito para que a garota adormeça, ele ainda permanece um tempo acordado, acaricia o rosto dela. Sente-se feliz, sente-se aceito, ele que nunca tinha se importado com ninguém, estava completamente apaixonado por uma garota estranha, mas que havia sido capaz de aceitá-lo e amá-lo. E para protegê-la, seria capaz de tudo, inclusive dar a sua vida por ela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5- Sayonará**

No dia seguinte Ayame acorda e esta transformado. Mine deve tê-lo abraçado enquanto dormia ou ele mesmo deve te-la abraçado. Ele está com frio, sobe em cima dela e se aninha perto de seus seios. De repente a garota acorda assustada e se senta na cama.

Está frio... tem algo gelado

Ayame escorrega de volta para a cama, só então a garota percebe que era ele que estava em cima dela.

- Desculpa eu devo ter te abraçado enquanto eu dormia- diz

Ayame ri- não se preocupe, ou eu mesmo que te abracei, logo eu volto ao normal.

Alguns instantes depois Ayame volta ao normal, dessa vez a garota não cobre o rosto com as mãos.

- Bom dia, meu amor – diz ele lhe beijando os lábios- Vamos tomar um banho e depois comer algo? Estou com fome

- Não, eu preciso voltar logo para casa antes que meu...- se cala

Ayame a olha sério- quem?? Mine, vou insistir de novo, o que você me esconde?

Ela se senta na cama- meu irmão, eu moro com meu irmão e não sei o que ele seria capaz de fazer se descobrisse que eu não dormi em casa, ainda mais se ele estiver bêbado.

Ayame a olha – e seus pais?

- Meus pais estão viajando pelo mundo, não os vejo desde o Ano Novo, mas também não me faz muita falta.

Ayame olha triste para ela- Não devia dizer assim...

- Eles me rejeitaram em primeiro lugar...Minha mãe nunca quis ter filhos, ela foi praticamente obrigada pelo meu pai, ela me rejeitou desde que descobriu que estava grávida e entrou em depressão depois do meu nascimento. Meu pai também passou a me rejeitar depois do nascimento, ele queria um garoto para herdar o patrimônio dele.

Enquanto a garota conta a historia, Ayame se vê pensando no quanto essa história lhe parece familiar.

- Quem praticamente me criou foi minha avó materna, eu devo tudo a ela. Apesar da péssima experiência na gestação, 4 anos depois minha mãe finalmente deu um filho homem ao meu pai, ele era tudo para o meu pai e passei a ser mais rejeitada ainda. Quando meu irmão atingiu idade suficiente para tomar conta dos negócios do meu pai, meu pai se aposentou e ele e minha mãe viajam pelo mundo. Eu moro na mansão com meu irmão. Meu irmão também não se importa comigo. Ano passado minha avó faleceu e desde então aquele lugar não é mais o meu lar. Meu irmão quase todo dia chega embriagado em casa e se eu estou perto dele eu sempre acabo apanhando- tem lágrimas nos olhos.

Ayame olha para ela triste e enxuga suas lágrimas- então é por isso que seu braço está roxo? – aponta para a marca roxa no braço dela- Eu tinha notado ontem mas achei deselegante perguntar- ele acaricia o rosto dela.

- Mine, vem morar aqui comigo- sugere ele sorrindo

- Não sei, meu irmão não permitiria

- Seu irmão não importa, você é maior de idade, e você mesmo me disse uma vez que você decidiria sua felicidade, pois então.. cabe só a você decidir... venha morar comigo, você não gosta daqui?

Ela suspira- sim, aqui é aconchegante, tem vida aqui nessa casa...- ela olha nos olhos dele- sim, eu aceito.

Sorri e a beija de leve nos lábios- então vamos tomar um banho , nosso café da manha e então iremos ate sua casa buscar suas coisas

Se levanta da cama e a puxa pelas mãos, nos lençóis há manchas de sangue, Mine olha constrangida, Ayame também nota as manchas

- Desculpe por ter manchado seu lençol- diz sem jeito- eu devia ter te contado

Ele a beija nos lábios- Não se preocupe, depois eu troco os lençois. Mine você nunca teve um namorado antes??- fica vermelho ao lhe perguntar algo tão intimo

A garota cora- Eu tive um namorado nos tempos de colégio mas não durou nem 1 semana... e depois teve alguém que eu gostei muito mas eu acabei me decepcionando.

- Pois se isso te serve de consolo, eu também nunca tive uma namorada, nunca dormi com nenhuma mulher, você foi a primeira- diz ele na maior naturalidade- a maldição me impedia e eu era egoista demais e só conseguia pensar em mim mesmo... até você aparecer na minha vida- ele a olha nos olhos e lhe rouba um pequeno beijo.

Entra no banheiro e começa a preparar o banho para eles. Mine fica parada na porta apenas observando. Assim que ele prepara o banho ele a puxa pelos braços e a ajuda a entrar na banheira e entra logo e seguida.

- Mine- ele a olha nos olhos- obrigada por ter me contado seu segredo, obrigada por ter confiado em mim- então ele a beija.

Algumas lagrimas ainda teimam em cair dos olhos da garota, mas ao mesmo tempo uma felicidade imensa parecia se apoderar dela, finalmente iria deixar aquela mansão sombria que lhe aprisionava e lhe trazia tristezas e amarguras.

Após o café da manha os dois chegam de carro até onde Mine mora. Era uma enorme mansão, cheia de muros ao redor, muito parecida com a residência dos Soumas, entretanto, muito mais sombria, como Ayame pode perceber ao adentrarem e caminharem pelo imenso jardim. Vão direto para o quarto de Mine arrumar as coisas dela.

Estão descendo com as malas e sacolas na mão quando deparam com um jovem de cabelos escuros e olhar penetrante sentado no sofá da sala.

- Ora ora.. ai está minha maravilhosa irmã- diz com ironia- onde passou a noite? E para onde vai com essas malas.

- Passei a noite na casa dele, meu namorado e estou indo morar com ele- diz a garota gaguejando um pouco.

O rapaz se levanta, observa Ayame.

- Então é esse ai que te desonrou? Eu não permito que você saia daqui para morar com esse aí.

Ayame olha indignado – Muito prazer, sou Ayame Souma- diz polidamente- e eu vim levar a sua irmã para morar comigo, Mine é maior de idade e você não pode impedi-la.

- Lógico que posso, na ausência do pai dela eu sou o responsável. E não vou permitir que ela vá morar com você, não vou permitir que isso aconteça e que depois de um tempo você simplesmente volte aqui e a devolva. Minha irmã só sai daqui casada.

- Se esse for o problema, eu me caso com ela, se um papel é tão importante assim para você. Eu lhe entrego esse papel. Para mim casamento é muito mais do que um papel, para mim o casamento está aqui dentro- leva a mão ate o coração - para mim casamento é amor, fidelidade, respeito felicidade, e eu sou capaz de oferecer isso a ela. Mine vem comigo por livre e expontânea vontade. Mas caso você não me deixa leva-la por bem, irei leva-la por mal- levanta a manga do vestido dela e mostra a marca roxa- eu sei que foi você quem fez isso nela, portanto ou você permite que eu a leve ou eu e Mine vamos agora na delegacia dar queixa na policia por embriaguez e por agressão a ela.

O rapaz fica assustado- tudo bem, pode leva-la, mas assim que meus pais chegarem eles irão busca-la e você será acusado de seqüestro e de manter ela presa em sua casa.

Ayame ri- ela vai por vontade própria...além disso ela pode voltar para cá quando desejar- ele pega um cartão e escreve algo, então deixa o cartão em cima da mesa- aqui está o endereço da loja onde sou dono e Mine trabalha, e no verso tem o endereço da minha casa e onde ela irá morar de hoje em diante... será bem vindo caso queria visitá-la e esteja sóbrio.

Vira-se e se retira de mãos dadas com Mine. Caminham em silencio ate´o carro, onde ele coloca dentro, todas as coisas dela

- Não iremos para casa ainda- sorri- vamos passear um pouco- sorri e a beija.

Mine olha para traz enquanto Ayame dirige meio atrapalhado para longe dali, ela olha de longe a mansão, sente seu coração leve e feliz, finalmente está tendo a oportunidade de ir embora dali para viver feliz ao lado da pessoa que ela ama.

Era uma noite quente de primavera, Mine dormia tranqüila ao lado de Ayame, já fazia um certo tempo que os dois estavam morando juntos, mas Ayame ainda não estava satisfeito, estava cansado de esconder sua relação, queria assumir para todos sua relação com Mine, queria poder se casar com ela, queria poder viver uma vida normal com ela. As coisas vinham mudando rapidamente na sede, Akito vinha dando sinais de mudança, agora ela tinha convocado todos os Juunishi e ele se perguntava o que ela queria. Independente disso ele estava decidido a contar para Akito e para toda a família de sua relação com Mine, estava na hora de assumi-la perante a família, tinha conseguido protege-la nos últimos dois anos, porque não iria conseguir agora? Perdido nesses pensamentos ele não conseguia adormecer, e quando conseguiu já era muito tarde quase dia seguinte e teve vários sonhos estranhos.

Acorda no dia seguinte e percebe que está abraçado a Mine mas não havia se transformado. Olha assustado, não entende o que aconteceu, abraça ela mais apertado e continua não se transformando: sua maldição tinha ido embora. Com lagrimas nos olhos ele a beija. Mine acorda assustada com alguém a abraçando, quando vê que é Ayame, olha assustada.

- Mine... minha maldição se foi- ele a puxa e a abraça com o rosto banhado em lágrimas...

Mine abraça ele apertado e também começa a chorar.

Ayame a beija com paixão enquanto começa a despi-la. Ele também se despe, nus, começam a se amar, como se fosse a primeira vez... pela primeira vez ele podia sentir o calor, a respiração o coração dela batendo.. pela primeira vez eles podiam se amar como se fossem um só, unidos em um só coração em uma só alma. Pela primeira vez ele podia descansar nos braços da mulher que ele ama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6- New era**

Estava um dia tranqüilo na loja, Mine arrumava as novas remessas de tecidos que tinham acabado de chegar enquanto Ayame se entretia em desenhar novos modelos de roupas, ou talvez se entretia mais em observar Mine arrumar as prateleiras da loja, pois havia horas que ainda estava no mesmo ponto do mesmo desenho. Mas na verdade ele tinha um ar preocupado, ele podia notar que ela estava um pouco abatida e com um ar cansado.

Por várias vezes Mine pára de arrumar as coisas e leva a mão ate o rosto, era evidente que ela não estava se sentindo bem. Ayame se aproxima dela lentamente e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

- Mine, você esta bem?- pergunta calmamente

Ela se assusta- hai chéfis, em um minuto acabo de arrumar isso tudo- mas se sente um pouco tonta e se apóia nele- gomen ne

Ayame a segura- Não, você definitivamente não está bem, sente-se um pouco, tome um copo de água, descanse um pouco- e a guia ate o sofá, pega um copo de água e entrega para ela- você tem se alimentado?

Mine leva a mão ate o rosto, só a menção da palavra comida lhe causa enjôos.

Ayame olha para ela preocupado- o que você tem , meu amor?- acaricia o rosto dela.

Mas ela nada responde, dá o copo de água na mão dele e se levanta correndo em direção ao banheiro. Ayame vai atrás dela e a encontra passando mal, não sabe o que fazer. Ele a faz lavar o rosto e a conduz de volta ate o sofá.

- Mine, o que esta acontecendo? O que você tem? Já faz alguns dias que eu tenho reparado que você não esta bem

- Não sei, só estou um pouco enjoada, mas não se preocupe, logo eu melhoro e volto a arrumar as coisas da loja.

- Mine-chan, o que me preocupa não é a loja e sim a sua saúde, acho que você esta trabalhando demais, precisa descansar um pouco. Amanha lhe darei o dia de folga-sorri e acaricia o rosto dela.

- mas... – replica ela

- Nada de 'mas', eu sou seu chefe e terá que me obedecer, agora você vai descansar um pouco- faz ela se deitar no sofá- vou terminar de arrumar a prateleira e assim que eu terminar vamos embora para casa. E amanha você ficara em casa descansando.

- Não precisa, chéfis, já me sinto bem.

- Nada disso, deixe de ser teimosa e fique deitada – então ele a beija suavemente nos lábios .

Ayame a observa preocupado e intrigado enquanto arruma as prateleiras, nunca a vira passar mal assim. Não demora muito tempo para que ela adormeça no sofá. Ele se aproxima dela e fica acariciando o rosto dela que dorme tranqüila.Então pega seu sobretudo e joga sobre ela e a pega no colo. Decide deixar para terminar de arrumar as coisas no dia seguinte. Fecha a loja e chama um táxi. Vão para casa.

Ayame adentra em casa carregando Mine que ainda dorme. Coloca ela na cama e vai ate a cozinha pedir para a empregada lhe preparar algo leve no jantar. Quanto volta, Mine esta sentada na cama.

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta ela?

- Nada, você dormiu na loja e eu te trouxe para casa. Sente-se melhor?- ele se senta ao lado dela na cama e sorri.

- Sim, desculpe-me pelo transtorno, vou agora mesmo preparar o seu jantar.

- Não precisa, já pedi para que a empregada preparasse algo leve para comermos. Mine, descanse um pouco mais. Você não precisa se preocupar tanto com o trabalho. Agora você é minha esposa, já estamos juntos a tanto tempo e você ainda continua me tratando formalmente, quando estivermos na frente dos outros tudo bem, mas quando estivermos só nós dois, não precisa- ele a beija apaixonadamente e a abraça.

Alguns instantes depois a empregada bate na porta avisando que o jantar esta pronto. Ayame pega Mine no colo e a leva até a sala. Jantam em silencio. Depois Ayame a leva de volta para o quarto e os dois dormem abraçados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- Descobertas**

No dia seguinte, Ayame acorda cedo para ir para a loja mas deixa Mine dormindo, decide que será ótimo para ela descansar um pouco. Beija levemente os lábios dela e saí do quarto.

Na sala ele encontra a empregada terminando de servir o almoço da manhã.

- Bom dia, Ayame-san- diz ela

- Bom dia- responde ele comendo com pressa.

- E sua esposa, ela não virá comer?- pergunta a empregada

- Não, ela não passou muito bem ontem , então ela irá ficar em casa descansando. Por favor, de tempo em tempo vá ver como ela está e insista para que ela coma algo. Se precisar ligue para a loja ou no meu celular.

- Sim- diz a empregada e se retira.

Ayame termina de comer e sai de casa preocupado. Não consegue se concentrar direito no que esta fazendo. Na metade do dia, decide ligar para o celular de Mine para saber como ela está, mas o celular está desligado, decide ligar para casa mesmo. A empregada atende.

- Olá Ayame-san, Mine-san ainda esta dormindo.

- Ainda? Pois já passa do meio dia, por favor, acorde ela e faça ela comer algo, depois peça para ela me ligar, sim?

- Sim.

A empregada desliga o telefone, esquenta um pouco de sopa e vai ate o quarto. Encontra Mine sentada na cama, ela tinha acordado com o telefone. Ela está pálida.

- Bom dia Mine-san, Ayame-san acabou de ligar pedindo que eu lhe trouxesse algo para comer. Eu te trouxe essa sopa, como esta sem sentindo?

Mas Mine nem tem tempo de responder nada, o cheiro da comida lhe causa enjôo e ela sai correndo para o banheiro passando mal. A empregada coloca a bandeja na mesinha e vai ajuda-la. Faz ela lavar o rosto e a leva para o quarto.

- Sente-se melhor agora?- pergunta

-Mais ou menos- responde ela ajeitando os óculos- o enjôo não passa e o cheiro da comida me deixou pior.

A empregada olha desconfiada para ela- há quanto tempo esta se sentindo assim?

- Já tem um tempo, umas 2 semanas que acordo sempre enjoada, mas logo melhoro. Desde ontem que eu piorei, o enjôo não passa e ando tendo tonturas também.

A empregada olha mais desconfiada ainda- você tem idéia do porque esta passando mal? Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas parecem sintomas de... de gravidez

Mine fica mais pálida ainda.

-Você esta menstruando direito? Você anda tomando anti-concepcionais? Porque pode não ser também- percebe a reação dela- desculpe-me pela intromissão... bom tente tomar um pouco de sopa que irá se sentir melhor. Se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

- Hai- força um sorriso

Pega a bandeja e começa a tomar a sopa um tanto quanto pensativa. Sua menstruação estava atrasada quase 4 semanas e havia esquecido de tomar os remédios por vários dias seguidos e ela e Ayame tinham estado muitas noites juntos desde que ele havia se libertado da maldição. Cora ao se lembrar. Termina de tomar a sopa e volta a se deitar novamente, sentia-se um pouco tonta. Mas não consegue dormir, começa a ficar verdadeiramente preocupada. Então se levanta decidida a tirar essa duvida logo de sua cabeça. Coloca um vestido simples, prende o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e sai do quarto, leva a bandeja ate a cozinha.

- Eu vou sair, se Ayame me ligar, por favor diga que estou no celular. Não devo demorar.

- Mas a Senhora já está bem para sair na rua sozinha?- pergunta preocupada.

- Sim, vou ate a farmácia, se eu passar mal lá alguém me socorre. Preciso tirar essa duvida de uma vez por todas.

- Então está mesmo desconfiada?

- Sim, os sintomas, minha menstruação está atrasada e eu me descuidei, mas espero que seja só um alarme falso.

- Quanto tempo de atraso?- pergunta a empregada

- Quatro semanas.

A empregada olha assustada, não quer dizer nada mas já teve dois filhos e sabe que há uma probabilidade muito grande de ela estar realmente grávida.

- Por favor, não comente nada com Ayame-san, quero eu pessoalmente contar para ele.

- Não se preocupe, e se cuide.

Mine sorri e sai de casa em direção á farmácia que fica a dois quarteirões dali. Volta para casa pensativa. Esta meia receosa mas decide fazer o teste. Lê com cuidado a bula e então faz o teste, observa o resultado e vai interpretar na bula. Acha que fez algo de errado e repete novamente o teste, faz isso por mais 3 vezes, mas não adianta, continua dando positivo. Grossas lágrimas embaçam seus óculos.

' Ayame vai me matar'- pensa- ' ele não pode descobrir, eu não posso ter esse filho'

Ela chora descontrolada, joga fora todos os resquícios do teste para que ninguém desconfie. Sente-se perdida e confusa, não sabe o que fazer. Por tanto tempo tinha vivido feliz com Ayame, sua felicidade já estava completa ao lado dele. Por todos esses anos Ayame a controlava para impedir que ela engravidasse, o que ficava bem claro que ele também não desejava ter filhos, mas agora, a felicidade deles havia sido destruída por um descuido seu. Começa a passar mal novamente.

Preocupado com Mine, Ayame decide fechar a loja mais cedo, afinal é sábado mesmo e o comercio costuma fechar mais cedo de sábado. Vai para casa e adentra o quarto aflito para ver Mine, mas não a encontra na cama, abre a porta do banheiro e a encontra ajoelhada no chão passando mal e chorando. Ele a abraça.

- Mine, o que foi? Porque não foi chamar a empregada para te ajudar? Venha, lave seu rosto e venha se deitar, vou ficar com você, só vou lhe buscar um chá

Ayame pega Mine no colo e a coloca na cama. Vai ate a cozinha lhe fazer um chá e ligar para o Hatori vir examina-la, mas ele não está na casa dele e seu celular está desligado, deixa um recado.

Volta para o quarto preocupado e faz Mine tomar todo o chá. Depois faz ela se deitar e fica acariciando o rosto dela preocupado, ela chora.

- Mine, porque você chora? O que esta acontecendo? Conte para mim, deixe-me te ajudar.

- Não é nada- diz ela enxugando as lagrimas

- Você está com dor? Quer ir para um hospital?- pergunta preocupado

- Não, só quero dormir

- Tudo bem, durma que eu cuidarei de você

Ele a acomoda melhor na cama e se deita ao lado dela, a observa preocupado.

Mine não dorme direito a noite, ela tem um sono agitado, acorda varias vezes. Ayame também não dorme direito, preocupado com ela.

*********


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8- Sayonará**

No dia seguinte Mine acorda e vê que Ayame, vencido pelo cansaço, dormiu. Abre o armário, separa algumas roupas e coloca numa mala, veste um vestido comum. Fugir, sumir para sempre era a solução. Ayame jamais ficaria sabendo da criança. Iria embora para outra cidade, teria a criança longe dali, ela não tinha o direito de estragar a vida dele por um erro seu. Observa ele dormindo, lágrimas banham seu rosto, sentia uma tristeza enorme em abandonar a única pessoa que a aceitara e lhe fizera sorrir, a pessoa no mundo que ela mais amava. Mas não podia fraquejar, tinha que se manter firme em sua decisão. Respira fundo, enxuga as lágrimas, pega a mala e caminha em direção a porta. Mas se sente tonta e tropeça na mesinha. Ayame acorda assustado, vê Mine, observa a mala que ela carrega na mão, senta-se rapidamente na cama.

- Mine, onde você vai?- pergunta preocupado.

- Embora, estou voltando para casa. É melhor assim, antes que eu te machuque- se vira e sai do quarto.

Ayame levanta correndo e ainda tenta puxa-la pela mão, mas não consegue.

- Mine, o que houve? O que eu te fiz? Porque esta indo embora?- pergunta indo atrás dela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Mine calça os sapatos e sai de casa, chorando, mas não olha para traz. Ayame também sai de casa apenas com o quimono de dormir

- Mine, vamos conversar... eu te amo- diz ele indo atrás dela.

Ela olha para traz- gomen ne, sayonará

Ayame percebe que ela esta pálida e tem o rosto banhado em lagrimas também, aproxima-se dela correndo. Mine se vira para continuar andando, mas desmaia. Ayame a segura antes que ela caia no chão.

- Mine!- preocupado, tenta reanima-la.

Pega a mala, pega ela no colo e a leva para dentro de casa, coloca ela na cama e liga para Hatori.

Mine recupera os sentidos confusa, Ayame desliga o telefone e vai até ela.

- Que bom que acordou- e a beija no rosto- me deixou preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta ela confusa.

- Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe para dentro de novo.Não se preocupe, Tori-san já está vindo te examinar- acaricia o rosto dela

- Não, eu já estou bem- senta na cama mas se sente tonta e enjoada- eu vou embora!

- Nada disso, deixa de ser teimosa, deite-se, ainda não está bem, vai desmaiar na rua de novo- ele a faz deitar.

A campainha toca.

- Já volto, deve ser o Tori-san.

Ayame vai atender a campainha, é Hatori, ele pode notar o ar de preocupação no semblante de Ayame.

- O que ela tem?- pergunta Hatori.

- Não sei, ela esta vomitando desde ontem, tem se queixado de tonturas, e desmaiou agora a pouco.

Os dois seguem para o quarto e encontram Mine no banheiro passando mal novamente.

- Ayame prepara um chá para ela enquanto vou ajuda-la.

- Hai- e ele sai correndo preocupado.

Hatori a ajuda, então faz ela lavar o rosto e a leva para a cama. Checa a pressão dela que está baixa, temperatura e batimentos cardíacos que estão normais.

- Mine, o que você está sentindo?

- Tonturas, enjôos- responde ela

- Há quanto tempo esta assim?

- Umas duas semanas, eu sempre acordo enjoada, mas o enjôo passa. Só que já tem dois dias que não esta melhorando.

Hatori faz algumas anotações e a observa- você permite que eu te faça um exame mais especifico?

- Hai

Hatori abre o vestido dela e começa a apalpar o abdômen dela- se sentir alguma dor me avisa.

- Eu não sinto dor.

Hatori apalpa a parte baixa do abdômen dela e percebe algo- Você tem menstruado?

- Não

- Seu útero está inchado, há quanto tempo não menstrua? Está com quantos dias de atraso?

- 4 semanas- responde friamente

Hatori abre a parte superior do vestido dela e apalpa seus seios- Eles estão doloridos não estão?

- Sim- responde ela, respira fundo- Hatori, estou grávida, não estou?

- Você já desconfiava

- Fiz um teste de farmácia ontem e deu positivo.

- Eu preciso fazer mais alguns exames para poder te dar certeza- então ele coloca uma luva e colhe um pouco de sangue e então lhe faz um exame ginecológico- Mine, você esta grávida mesmo. Pelo exame clinico eu não tenho duvidas, mas mesmo assim levarei seu sangue para um exame laboratorial.

Mine começa a chorar- E agora, o que eu faço?

- Sugiro que conte para o seu namorado, você não pode ter essa criança sozinha. É responsabilidade dele também.

- Sim, eu irei fazer, mas não conte nada ao Ayame, quero eu mesma conversar com ele, por favor

- Não se preocupe, Ayame não irá te mandar embora por conta disso, eu o conheço, ele pode ser egoísta e irresponsável mas ele é humano, se quiser eu mesmo falo com ele.

- Não Hatori, não precisa, por favor, não conte nada a ele- implora

- Certo, mas se acalme então, depois você conta para ele com calma, procure descansar um pouco.

- Não, eu quero saber se já posso ir embora.

Hatori olha a mala ao lado da cama e estranha, mas não pergunta nada- não, sugiro que fique aqui mais um pouco. Ayame não irá se importar. Depois eu peço para ele ligar para alguém da sua casa vir te buscar.

- Hatori, estou confusa e com medo, não sei o que fazer.

- Primeiro, descanse, depois conte ao seu namorado, tudo vai dar certo.

- Não, eu não queria engravidar, eu não podia, ele não vai querer esse filho.

- Mas agora que aconteceu, ele vai mudar de idéia. Vocês tem que conversar e resolverem isso juntos. Procure se acalmar, tudo irá se resolver. Só não faça nenhuma besteira e lembre-se que tem uma vida ai dentro, pense nessa criança agora.

Então Ayame adentra o quarto trazendo chá. Acaricia o rosto de Mine e lhe entrega o chá- então, sente-se melhor?

- Hai- diz ela pegando a xícara e tomando o chá

Hatori estranha a cena, mas não pergunta nada.

- O que ela tem, Tori-san?

Mine olha para Hatori implorando para que ele não conte nada.

- Não sei ao certo, talvez tenha sido apenas cansaço e estresse- responde ele, mas faz sinal para Ayame que precisa falar com ele a sós- mas preciso levar o sangue dela para fazer um exame e só então teremos certeza se realmente está tudo bem. Já vou indo. Se precisar, Aaya, já sabe que é só me ligar. Ah e não deixe ela ir embora ainda. E você, Mine, lembre-se do que conversamos.

- Hai diz ela.

- Mine, vou acompanhar Tori-san até a porta e já volto.

Ayame sai do quarto acompanhando Hatori e deixa Mine no quarto. Ela termina de tomar o chá pensativa, tem lagrimas nos olhos, não sabe o que vai fazer da sua vida daqui para frente, nem como vai contar a verdade para Ayame.

**********


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9- All because of you**

Ayame acompanha Hatori ate a sala, preocupado com o estado de Mine.

- Então, Hatori, o que esta acontecendo? O que ela realmente tem?

- Ela pediu que eu não lhe contasse nada, mas vou contar. Estou preocupado com ela, estou com medo que ela faça alguma besteira. Ayame, não a deixe ir embora hoje, converse com ela, e se for preciso acompanhe ela ate a casa dela. Ela está desesperada. Está com medo de contar para o namorado e com medo que você descubra. Acho que ela tem medo que você a mande embora.

- Hatori, é tão sério assim o que ela tem? Ela está doente?- pergunta ele desesperado.

Hatori sorri- não, mas ela esta desesperada e precisamos ajudar ela. Ayame, Mine está grávida.

Ayame abre um enorme sorriso- mas isso é maravilhoso!

Hatori estranha a reação dele- Então você irá ajuda-la?

- Lógico que irei.

- E nem vai manda-la embora? Ela esta desesperada, acho que ela tem medo que se você descobrir você a irá mandar embora.

- O medo dela não é esse. Ela tem medo que eu descubra porque por 4 anos eu pessoalmente cuidei para que ela não engravidasse, sempre lembrando ela de tomar os anti-concepcionais. Hatori, eu sou o pai dessa criança.

Hatori olha bravo para ele- Ayame, você andou dormindo com sua assistente??? E o namorado dela???? Que irresponsabilidade da parte de vocês. Como você pode ter tanta certeza que o pai dessa criança é você e não o namorado dela? Ayame, você só me decepciona.

- Eu tenho certeza que o filho que Mine espera é meu, simplesmente porque o namorado dela sou eu. Eu fui o namorado dela por 3 anos e agora marido por 1 ano. Estamos morando juntos.

- E como você nunca me contou isso?- pergunta Hatori indignado- como você escondeu isso de mim por quatro anos?

- Simples, porque ninguém podia saber. Diante de todos Mine era apenas minha ajudante, mas aqui, nessa casa, ela era minha esposa- sorri- eu fiz isso para protege-la de Akito. Mine sempre soube de Akito e da maldição. Mine sempre foi desligada, então eu sempre fazia com que ela tomasse os anti-concepcionais todos os dias, sabia que se ela engravidasse, poderiam suspeitar de nós.

Mine percebe que Ayame esta demorando muito e desconfia de que Hatori esteja contando para ele. Levanta-se e vai ate a sala, então vê os dois conversando, se esconde para ouvir a conversa.

-E agora, Ayame, o que pensa em fazer?- pergunta Hatori- pensa em pedir para ela tirar a criança?

Mine olha desesperada, Hatori havia contado para Ayame, e agora? O que deveria fazer?

- Você parece que não me conhece, Hatori, eu não seria capaz de algo assim.

- Ainda bem, porque eu não iria permitir. Então, vai fazer o que?

- Oras, vou assumir ela e a criança diante de toda a família. Agora que estamos livres, nada me prende a Akito e ela terá que aceitar a minha liberdade. Eu amo Mine mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida, e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para protege-la. Você não tem idéia de como meu coração se alegrou com a noticia da gravidez, não me conformo que ela pretendia fugir de mim, fugir carregando um filho meu no ventre.

Mine se sente tonta e se apóia na porta fazendo barulho. Ayame e Hatori olham para a fonte do barulho e a vêem.

- Ayame, é verdade o que você disse?- pergunta ela se aproximando dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ayame a abraça e enxuga as lagrimas dela- sim, não precisava ter fugido de mim, eu a amo e iria atrás de você ate descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar a alegria que sinto ao saber que carrega um filho meu em seu ventre. Melhor agora que estou livre da maldição e posso recebe-lo sem medo e de braços abertos, mas se tivesse acontecido antes, a minha alegria seria a mesma.

Mine chora nos braços dele.

Hatori olha impressionado para Ayame- bom, já que esta tudo bem, vou embora , ainda quero passar no hospital para deixar o sangue. Ayame cuide bem dela.

- Pode deixar, Tori-san- diz Ayame indo levar Hatori ate a porta.

Então ele volta, pega Mine no colo e a leva para o quarto, coloca ela deitada na cama.

- Está mais calma agora?- pergunta acariciando o rosto dela- Porque não me contou da gravidez? Porque você já estava desconfiada, não estava? Se não, não teria fugido.

- Eu tive medo que você não aceitasse.

- Boba, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, se antes eu me preocupava em você engravidar, era porque eu queria te proteger, mas agora sou livre, e essa gravidez é uma ótima oportunidade para e assumir nossa relação e essa criança diante de todos- ele sorri gentilmente para ela- agora vou cuidar de vocês dois, a minha vida começou no dia que você apareceu diante de mim, você me transformou, me apoiou nos momentos difíceis, me acolheu, me aceitou como eu era. Você é a minha vida.... e agora nós 3 seremos uma família feliz e unida. Essa criança terá os pais que nós não tivemos- ele levanta o vestido dela e beija seu ventre- nunca se esqueça, se tiver qualquer problema, fale antes comigo e juntos resolveremos qualquer coisa.

Ayame se levanta, vai ate o armário e pega um quimono de dormir. Começa a ajuda-la a se trocar.

- Mine, já tem um tempo que eu venho pensando nisso e acho que agora devemos contratar alguém para nos ajudar na loja.

- Não, eu consigo dar conta de tudo.

- Sei que consegue, confio em você e aprecio muito seu trabalho, mas não quero que fique se sacrificando na loja. Você é minha sócia e não uma simples empregada. Agora por causa da gravidez, tem dias que você vai estar indisposta e vai precisar descansar um pouco mais. E quando você estiver com barriga não quero que fique o tempo todo de pé ou na máquina ate tarde da noite. Quero que faça seu serviço porque eu sei que gosta, mas quero que cuide da sua saúde e da saúde do nosso filho- acaricia o ventre dela.

- Tudo bem, me convenceu- sorri- amanha mesmo começamos a entrevistar novas candidatas.

- Não precisa, eu já tenho uma pessoa em mente, só preciso de sua opinião.

- Você é rápido mesmo, quem é essa pessoa? Vamos ver se eu aprovo.

- Lady Tohru. Ela fazia bicos como faxineira no hotel do pai do Momiji. Agora que ela se formou, trabalha lá período integral. Eu particularmente acho um desperdício tão bela e jovem dama desperdiçar seu talento e beleza fazendo faxina. Já tem algum tempo que eu venho cogitando a idéia de traze-la para trabalhar em nossa loja. Lady Tohru é simpática, dedicada e de confiança. Além disso ela é meiga e vocês fariam uma dupla perfeita. Que acha da minha idéia?

- Perfeita, excelente, já consigo imagina-la na loja usando um do meus modelos e atendendo os fregueses ou servindo de modelo para eu confeccionar novos modelos. Vamos agora mesmo falar com ela – diz Mine empolgada.

- Nada disso. Primeiro você vai descansar um pouco pois não dormiu nada essa noite e eu também porque estava preocupado com você.

Ayame se deita ao lado dela na cama e a abraça

- Se você tiver se sentindo melhor de tarde, iremos ate a casa do Shigure falar com ela. Mas antes, vamos dormir um pouco.

Ele a beija nos lábios e então fica brincando com os cabelos dela ate que ela adormeça. Dorme logo em seguida também.


End file.
